Sombra
Opening File Born seventh in a family of ten boys, Jasmine Pereira had to be resourceful in order to get what she wants. Little of her childhood is known apart from the meager pension her mother received after her father died. She was six years old when the Pereira family was forced to move to a poor neighborhood in the outskirts of the São Paulo state. She only caught the authorities' attention when she was 16, after her mother reported that she had been missing. A year later, Jasmine was arrested miles away on robbery charges in Rio de Janeiro. Remaining poised and displaying intellect throughout the process, Jasmine impressed the judge in charge of her case. He was lenient towards her age and character, which, he claimed, showed potential for social-educational reform. He gave Jasmine the choice between entering a juvenile reformatory (FEBEM) and working with BOPE in Rio de Janeiro. Sensing protection for her deviant predisposition, Jasmine accepted to become a BOPE criminal informant. During her time, Jasmine dawn the code name 'Sombra' and noticeably gained an in-depth knowledge in making computer viruses. Opening Psychological Profile Sombra excels at extracting information from suspects. Albeit using controversial methods undermining BOPE protocol, she was a key interrogator during the 2010 Rio de Janeiro Security Crisis. Her brutal behavior on the field suggests she may be suffering from an anti-social personality disorder. Opening Current Status Sombra is on a convert operation with Lunar Enterprises in aid with diplomatic welfare against the company. PARAGRAPH REDACTED Equipment Sombra utilizes the Ballistic Armor Military Laptop, codenamed 'Defiance', which she uses to hack enemy PDA tactical devices. The program downloads a virus of her making that can bypass firewalls, turning surrounding devices on and emitting a loud noise to compromise an enemy’s position or gain intel through near-by enemy devices. The program is short and self-erasing to prevent anyone from unraveling her code and building software to counter Defiance, even Rylee Paige have trouble cracking her viruses, but it is still breakable. She is also equipped with the "Loco", a unique SMG-12 with a custom suppressor and subsonic ammunition. Do not simply neutralize your opponent; make sure that no one gets away. Ability Glitch Sombra can glitch in the real world, which allows her to perform short-lived faults common in video games and operative systems that affect technology. Sombra primarily uses it to teleport, or avoid harmful damage done to her. Sombra's glitch defines logic as if it didn't exist, Sombra could escape near any situation with her glitch and it also allows her to 'heal'. Sombra could get impaled by a knife then glitch and return unharmed. Sombra never really had the training and practice to improve her ability for greater heights, but maybe that will change in the future. Limitations Glitch Sombra can perform her 'glitch' every 3 seconds, meaning she is powerless for 3 seconds. Due to her lack of training with her ability, she never tried to practice to decrease her time window of her glitch. Skill Set Computer Viruses Sombra has a elite skill in creating computer viruses that is extremely complex for multiple purposes, with counter protections for decryption by outside sources. Interrogation Sombra is a master interrogator that got her highly viewed as a maniac as a Criminal Informant in BOPE. Her methods is considered wild, cruel, and brutal, but effective as a result. Unpredictability Sombra possesses a completely unpredictable nature, rendering her unpredictable, to even individuals of Combat Perception, Body Language Analysis and Adoptive Muscle Memory, even Precognition. Dodging Sombra's speed is incredible, She can avoid linear attacks such as bullets and lasers by simply quickly positioning herself away from the path of the attack before it is fired. This can allow Sombra to avoid attacks that travel much faster than herself. Mind Due to Sombra's glitch, Sombra is highly resistant to any/all mental intrusion, including empathy because of her body chemistry in a constant state of distortion, or glitching from within. Combat Sombra’s acrobatic antics aren’t just for show, though (most of the time, anyway). She can infuse her movements with powerful kicks, knees, punches, takedowns, throws and various other sporadic attacks, as well as do quick parries, simultaneously attack and defend and swiftly counter. One can easily see the karate, taekwondo, muay thai, judo, kickboxing, western boxing and kung-fu (mainly wing chun) mixed into her fighting style, but she doesn't have one specific fighting style due to her unpredictable nature. She can use dual katanas and any normal human would be insane to wield such an impractical fighting method, but Sombra is insane enough to be this unorthodox. Moreover, she’s shockingly effective with this method, as well as having had combat experience with knives and other blades from her time in BOPE, she could probably give the US Delta Force a run for its money. As such, she most likely utilizes a combination of kendo (or other forms of kenjutsu) and kali/escrima, as the former maximizes the effectiveness of katanas while the latter maximizes the effectiveness of dual melee weapons by emphasising their sheer speed. She usually uses her Loko, dual-wields pistols, or submachine guns. Though she is fond of spraying gunfire without thought for accuracy and precision, she is definitely capable of incredible marksmanship. She also occasionally uses her guns as impromptu clubs, so one can consider gun-fu as one of her fighting styles, even if it’s not real. Sombra don’t rely on technical techniques or any that requires a great deal of movement and expended energy. Instead, she combine the most barebones yet effective and simple fundamental techniques from styles like Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Japanese jujutsu, Chinese Qinna (or Chin Na, a set of techniques focusing on joint locks), boxing, and wrestling, all of which are renowned for their effectiveness in simple self-defence circumstances. More likely than not, BOPE utilize Krav Maga. This style is often torn apart for being not a true martial art or severely overrated, but it’s been proven to make quick work of all but the most proficient fighters if utilized properly and with enough aggressiveness, as it has simple strategies like maim the opponent using groin shots, biting, gouging, throat strikes, elbows to the temples and the like. Now, one would think that Sombra ignores these ideas as she frequently uses fancy and highly energetic acrobatic and tricking movements in fights, but that is mainly due to her crazed mind demanding that she acts as unpredictable as possible.